ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Harry Potter
IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince is the upcoming sixth installment of the IG-88 / Harry Potter Saga to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT Lord Voldemort, The Undertaker, and The Horde Of Darkness are tightening their grip on both the wizarding and Muggle worlds and have chosen Draco Malfoy to carry out a secret mission. Severus Snape makes an Unbreakable Vow with Draco's mother, Narcissa, to protect Draco and fulfill the assignment if he fails. 16-year-old Harry and The 88 Squad accompany Albus Dumbledore, Eclipsa Butterfly, and The New Witch Order to visit former Potions professor Horace Slughorn, who has gone into hiding but agrees to return to teach at Hogwarts. Dumbledore then takes Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad to the Burrow, where they reunite with their best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad believe Voldemort, The Undertaker, Necrafa, and The Horde Of Darkness have made Draco and Jacques Schnee (after delivering the Power Stone to Thanos) Death Eaters, after seeing Draco and Jacques taking part in a ceremony, but Ron and Hermione are skeptical. At Hogwarts, Harry and Ron are forced to borrow textbooks for Slughorn's Potions class, and Harry is stuck with a copy that turns out to be filled with helpful notes, instructions, and spells left by the book's previous owner, the "Half-Blood Prince". Using the book, Harry excels in the class and impresses Slughorn. Ron becomes Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and forms a romantic relationship with Lavender Brown, upsetting Hermione. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad console Hermione, revealing that he now has feelings for Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad spend the Christmas holidays with the Weasleys. While there, IG-88 finds a Kay Jewelers ring and plans on using it to propose to his girlfriend Aisling in the future. However, Ben Wyatt, Todd's abusive father, enters the home, having quit The Horde Of Darkness to make amends with Todd for all the pain he caused to him. Todd accepts his amends and they reconcile. However, Todd, as well as Ochaco, Eclipsa, The 88 Squad, The New Witch Order, and Harry are suspicious of his true nature. On Christmas Eve, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and The TGWTG Squad set fire to the Burrow. Back at school, Ron is nearly killed when he drinks poisoned mead, a drink originally intended for Dumbledore. While recovering, Ron murmurs Hermione's name, causing Lavender to end their relationship. Harry, The New Witch Order, Eclispa, Ben Wyatt, and The 88 Squad confront Draco and Harry severely injures him with a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sectumsempra Sectumsempra] curse taken from the textbook of the Half-Blood Prince. The TGWTG Squad and Jacques Schnee then intrude and attack The New Witch Order, Ben, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad, but they escape after getting defeated by them. Snape enters and quickly heals Draco's wound. Fearing the book may be filled with more Dark Magic, Ginny, Harry, Luz, and IG-80 hide it in the Room of Requirement and Ginny & Ron share their first kiss, much to the confusion of Luz and IG-80. Dumbledore and Eclipsa show Harry, The New Witch Order, Ben, and The 88 Squad memories of a young Tom Riddle and reveals that Slughorn retains a memory critical to Voldemort's defeat. Harry, The New Witch Order, Ben, and The 88 Squad eventually succeed in retrieving the memory, and learn that Voldemort, The Undertaker, Necrafa, and The Horde Of Darkness wanted information for creating Horcruxes, objects that contain pieces of his soul. In the memory, Tom asked if dividing his soul into seven pieces was possible. Dumbledore and Eclipsa conclude that Voldemort, Necrafa, and The Undertaker eventually did this, and two of his Horcruxes have already been destroyed: Tom Riddle's diary and his mother's ring. After discovering the possible location of another Horcrux, Harry, Dumbledore, Eclipsa, Ben, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad travel to a seaside cave where Harry, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, Ben, and The 88 Squad are forced to make Dumbledore drink a painful potion that hides the Horcrux, Slytherin's locket. A weakened Dumbledore defends them from Inferi and apparates back to Hogwarts, where Bellatrix, Greyback, The Horde Of Darkness, The Undertaker, Necrafa, Jacques Schnee, and more Death Eaters have entered with Draco's help through a Vanishing Cabinet that Draco was repairing throughout the year. Dumbledore instructs Harry, The New Witch Order, Ben, Eclipsa, and The 88 Squad to hide as Draco arrives, disarms Dumbledore and Undertaker and Necrafa reveal that Draco has been chosen by them and Voldemort to kill the headmaster. However, he is unable to bring himself to do it, and Snape casts the Avada Kedavra curse instead, killing Dumbledore. As Eclipsa, The 88 Squad, & New Witch Order fight The Horde Of Darkness, Harry attempts to curse Snape, but Snape overpowers him and reveals that he is the Half-Blood Prince. During the fight, Ben betrays Todd and confesses that he faked everything just so that he can confess that he killed his mother, as well as his little brother Kurt Wyatt when Todd ran away. Enraged, Todd attacks his abusive father, but is attacked by Necrafa, who finishes it by throwing him into a wall. Ochaco tries to intervene, but she too is attacked by Necrafa until Eclipsa saves both of them. After The Horde Of Darkness, Jacques Schnee, Necrafa, Ben Wyatt, and The Undertaker escape once again, Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad return to the school to find the staff and students mourning Dumbledore. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad later reveal to Ron and Hermione that the locket Horcrux was a fake. The locket contains a message from "R.A.B.", stating that he has stolen the real Horcrux with the intent of destroying it. Rather than return for their final year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad vow to seek out and destroy the remaining Horcruxes. Todd also vows to avenge his mother and brother's deaths by killing his father. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA